


fate is a funny thing

by poise



Series: the what if's [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversaries, Cooking, Domesticity, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RENJUN DAY !!!!, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT !!!!!!! like soft, Sick! Jaemin, an epilogue to one of my twt au's, jaemin is sick, renjun is a caring bf, soft boyfriends, very gross in love characters, you don't have to read my au to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: despite being a sick, jaemin is stubborn above all. he attempts planning a surprise and it doesn't go at all according to plan but he thinks maybe that's a good thing.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: the what if's [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	fate is a funny thing

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY RENJUN DAY !!!! this one's to celebrate my 1 yr anniversary since this au came out ^_^ it's a little rushed but i hope u enjoy. ALSO! tw; i describe a couple of foods in detail here so if that makes you queasy, skip the 15th paragraph where it starts with "As for the icing, ..." ok that's all bye!

Jaemin wakes up with a sore throat as soon as he peels an eye open, arm extending out to his right to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s sleeping figure. Instead he feels the soft satin sheets tangling between his fingers. He forces his eyes open and squints when the sunlight shines against it. 

It wasn't uncharacteristic of Renjun to be awake this early in the morning, he’s always been a morning person. In fact one time, Jaemin recalls walking into their kitchen to get a glass of water some time around dawn, passing by the living room and getting scared half to death when he finds Renjun curled up on their beige couch - blanket over his shoulders and his glasses perched up on his button nose. He almost spills his piping hot tea when Jaemin breaks out in a blood-curdling scream. 

Ever since that incident, Jaemin starts keeping an eye out for more of Renjun’s unexpected habits. When he had asked Renjun to move in almost a year ago, _ in fact -  _ exactly a year ago today -

Jaemin jolts up at the memory, throat scratchy as he reaches for his phone. A small banner appears as soon as he clicks the home button,  _ ‘1 year anniversary of living together ^_^’ _ it reads. Another notification appears below - Renjun's contact name next to an orange heart. 

Jaemin gives his eyes a few rubs, swiping right to open the text. 

**pretty boy <3**

_ hey gorgeous something  _

_ came up with one of my  _

_ projects :(  _

_ prof is making me stay back _

_ to finish it by today  _

_ so i probably won't _

_ be back until dinner :(( _

_ sorryy, promise we’ll eat dinner together _

_ <3 _

Normally Jaemin would be a little disappointed. Their schedules are usually hectic all week and Sundays were the only days where they could lay back in bed and cuddle for a few extra minutes. But  _ this,  _ this was perfect. Renjun would be gone almost all day which meant Jaemin had ample time to plan a surprise and (hopefully) execute it with so much charm Renjun would be tempted enough to get on one knee (the last part was optional).

He texts back a simple reply, reminding Renjun not to skip lunch as he pulls himself out of bed. He tosses the phone back onto the bed, disappearing somewhere in the covers. His throat felt like hell, warm and rough, maybe even a little swollen on the inside. But that wasn't important right now, a little cold was not about to stop Jaemin from his plans. He’s had plenty of stupid colds, nothing a hot shower couldn’t fix. 

The warm water stinging his back makes him sigh in relief. On quiet Sundays, Renjun would sneak in to join him, a soft smile adorning his lips as Jaemin pressed kisses below his ear. Jaemin smiles at the memory, they hadn't had any alone time at all this week. It makes it an even more perfect excuse to prepare a little surprise for Renjun. For them.

He steps out the shower, throat still swollen as the warm air fogs up the windows in their little bedroom. The morning dew outside the windows are now turned to little droplets, leaving trails on the glass as Jaemin pops them open. He breathes in the fresh air. Misty and floral, perfect. 

He shuffles to the kitchen, shivering when the cold kitchen tiles greet his feet. He stands on his toes to reach for the highest cabinet. It always irked him that Renjun would fill these cabinets with flour and baking supplies when neither of them had barely known how to bake.  _ ‘We might one day!’  _ he retaliates and Jaemin doesn’t argue.

A small bag of flour hits him in the head as he extends an arm out to feel around the cabinet, accidentally shoving the bag with his elbow as it tumbles from the edge of the cabinet. Jaemin curses, voice cracking at the end as his throat starts swelling up due to the dust. He wheezes out. 

So far this isn’t turning out how he was hoping it would. He tries again, this time using a small stool as a ladder as he covers his mouth with the front of his shirt. The cabinet smelled stale but he can see a small mixer covered in dust, food coloring, a cake pan and some icing tubes. He’s sure he bought eggs three days ago when Renjun texted him they had run out. There’s bound to be a couple of cartons in there. Milk too if he remembers correctly. 

As for the icing, well, a cake without icing doesn’t sound too bad. It’ll just have to do. Jaemin lets out a sneeze when he starts Googling up recipes, finding for the easiest one.  _ Vanilla cake, _ catches his eye. Oh, he could already taste it. Soft and fluffy on his tongue right after a warm home cooked meal, roasted chicken with a side of grilled tomatoes and rice. Oh, Jaemin’s mouth waters at the thought. If Renjun wouldn’t get on one knee, he’d propose to himself. 

He rummages through the fridge for ingredients, pulling out the eggs, milk, tomatoes, everything he needs. He checks the freezer for the chicken, pulling it out and tossing it in the sink under running water. It was close to noon and Renjun would be home in a matter of hours. Jaemin gets to work. 

With an apron lazily tied along his waist that read  _ ‘Second Best Chef’  _ (something Donghyuck had bought for him as a joke and a housewarming gift), he starts preparing the cake batter. He heats up the oven just like the recipe said, scavenging for parchment paper as the video plays in the background. He pauses it, sending Jisung a quick text.

**me**

_ yo _

_ wtf is a _

_ parchment  _

_ paper _

**sungie**

_ idk _

_ google it _

**me**

_ alr _

_ it just _

_ looks like  _

_ renjuns tracing paper _

**sungie**

_ idk just use tht then _

_ doubt he’ll mind _

**me**

_ K, _

_ thanks _

Jaemin slips back in the room, getting a rip of Renjun’s tracing paper, laying it flat on the cake pan. He cracks the eggs, pours the milk, mixes the batter, everything according to the recipe and by now he doesn’t deny the fact that he knows he’s got a fever. He feels hot and his back starts to sweat. The room feels a little too shaky as Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, taking his apron off to fan himself with it. He was almost done with the cake and hadn’t even started on the main course, he couldn’t stop here. With a deep breath, he holds back a sneeze when he slides the pan into the oven, flicking the settings. 

He goes back to the chicken when the clock strikes 3 pm, mixing a bowl of spices for the seasoning. The music blasting from the speakers makes him forget about his scratchy throat and swollen eyes. Mainly because he’d often find Renjun in the kitchen on mornings when they don’t have early classes, swaying his hips to the music with a toothy grin on his lips - contagious enough to make Jaemin break in a fit of laughs, joining him with a hand on his waist. 

It didn’t take much for Jaemin to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life just like this. With Renjun humming in his ear and a hand resting along his torso. And though he’s always joking about it with friends, he knew that if Renjun had truly wanted it, Jaemin would gladly get on one knee for him without hesitation. If it wasn’t Renjun, he wouldn't want anyone else. 

Jaemin thinks life is funny like that. How they used to live completely different lives before ever meeting. How Jaemin used to wake up everyday, go to class, have lunch, do his laundry, cook without even knowing Renjun had existed. But now, he wouldn’t even be able to imagine waking up alone, spending a day without Renjun curled up next to him or hearing all of the crazy stories about his day. It all seemed mundane but it meant the world to him, seeing how they’ve sewn themselves into each other’s lives.

The rice cooker dings as Jaemin’s eyes get misty at the thoughts swirling in his head, a cough threatening to escape his lips as he starts seasoning the chicken. He looks back at the clock, not noticing how long he’s been out of it.  _ 4.30 pm.  _ The chicken is halfway cooked in the airfryer and he still had time to spare. He takes his time gathering the plates, swaying to the music and washing up before getting a text.

His heart drops to his stomach. 

**pretty boy <3**

_ hey, i finished early :) im  _

_ heading home rn _

_ i’m pretty close too! we _

_ can get an early _

_ dinner if you want? _

Jaemin panics, not even bothering to wash his hands from the soap as he hurriedly types back. 

**me**

_ cann yuo get some  _

_ milk otw? _

_ *you _

**pretty boy <3**

_ oh? i just bought  _

_ some yesterday _

_ though? _

**me** __

_ i drank it all _

**pretty boy <3**

_ the whole carton? the  _

_ big one that i just bought? _

**me**

_ yep _

Jaemin feels a little sluggish from the cold and a little sick to his stomach now. If Renjun was close like he said he was then he’s sure he would stop by the small supermarket just down the street from the apartment. It's where they've always bought their groceries which meant it was exactly a ten minute walk away from the apartment and Jaemin had more or less than ten minutes to get everything ready. 

He almost slips on spilt cake batter as he rushes to the room, rummaging through the closet for Renjun’s favourite scented candles, placed right next to that old bear plushie Renjun had won for him at the fair all those years ago. He’d be struck by nostalgia if his heart wasn’t beating so fast from the adrenaline, throwing his house slippers aside to sprint back towards the kitchen. He sets the table, a small flower right in the middle - next to the candles. 

Jaemin is almost out of breath as he rushes back to the air fryer. He sneezes. Then again. And  _ again.  _ This time it doesn’t stop and he can feel his face on fire, slowly starting to heat up until it’s hot enough to burn his fingertips. 

He doesn’t have time to properly check as he pulls the chicken out, hissing a little at its heat as he tries setting it on the plate. He gets distracted, barely hearing the jingle of keys outside and the door slowly being pushed open. 

“Jaem?” Renjun asks, widening his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. This catches Jaemin off guard, almost dropping the pan onto his foot. 

“Ren - !” he sneezes, nose now numb. “I,” he sneezes again. 

Renjun widens his eyes even further, looking directly past Jaemin. “The oven.” he shrieks, quickly dropping his bag to grab a small towel off the rack. Jaemin spins around to see a cloud of smoke surrounding the oven and realizes he had completely forgotten about the cake amidst all of this. He couldn’t even smell the smoke from how clogged his nose was at this point. 

The smoke starts to dissipate when Renjun opens up a few windows, letting the air blow around the kitchen. At this point Jaemin’s eyes had started to swell as he sat down at the table, blinking back the water pooling in his eyes. Renjun crouches below him worriedly, cold hands soothing against Jaemin’s burning skin.

“Oh my god, you have a fever.” he frowns, touching Jaemin’s neck and forehead repeatedly.

“You shouldn’t even be out of bed, what were you thinking?” Renjun’s tone is soft and comforting even when Jaemin knows he’s trying to be stern. His heart can’t help but melt as he wheezes out a ‘Sorry’, muscles too numb to even move. 

“How about we take a shower and lay in bed for a bit?” Renjun runs a hand through Jaemin’s sweaty hair. 

Jaemin wants to protest. He wants to tell Renjun about the big grand surprise he had made especially for him. But his own body fights against him, giving in to Renjun’s touch. He lets himself get dragged into the bedroom, stripped out of his clothes and soothed under the warm water. Renjun helps him into his clothes after, pulling the sweatshirt over his head and leaving a small kiss on his cheek. 

He doesn’t have half the energy to ask Renjun to stay in bed with him as he disappears out the bedroom door and Jaemin finds himself slipping in and out of his own consciousness. He comes back to it when he hears the door creak. The bed dips right on his edge and he opens his eyes when nimble fingers massage his scalp. He pulls himself up to lean against the headboard.

“Hey,” Renjun greets softly. “I brought the dinner you made. Your chicken’s really good.” Jaemin smiles despite his straining muscles. “You cook better than me even when you’re sick.” he giggles, lips caught between his teeth and if Jaemin wasn’t so sick, he’d reach up to press a kiss against them.

Instead he hums. “I’m sorry about the cake…” he trails off. “And almost burning the apartment down.”

Even with slightly swollen eyes and a dim room, Jaemin could still spot Renjun’s blinding smile. “It’s okay. I’m sure it was great.” he sounded so sincere that Jaemin felt impossibly guiltier, reaching his warm hand to rub against Renjun’s thigh. He was getting sleepier by the second despite night just falling as the sun’s glow is replaced with a dark sky. 

“What was it for though? I know you didn’t just wake up with a cold and just decided to bake a cake for no reason.”

This makes Jaemin laugh - wheeze really. Hair bouncing up and down around Renjun’s fingers as he reaches for his hand. He clears his throat. “Why not? I can be romantic like that.” Renjun pinches his torso and he giggles, kicking his legs under the covers.

“Really, what was it?” Renjun asks again, even softer this time and Jaemin can't help but give in.

“It’s been a year since we moved in together. I just thought that I’d do something nice. For us.” Jaemin admits sheepishly. He doesn’t prepare himself for the burst of laughs that escape Renjun’s lips as he almost tumbles over the bed. Jaemin waits for him to finish, raising his eyebrow - as if he’s asking a question. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember.” Renjun finally breathes out. He reaches for his backpack beside the bed, pulling the zip to take out a small box. A ring box. “My professor didn’t call me in today. I was eyeing something at a jewelry store for a while now and finally decided to get it. What better day than today right?” Jaemin feels his heart in his throat and starts sweating again, not because of the cold. No, this. This feels like he’s on fire. 

And it seems like Renjun could tell as he tugs on his hand again, giving it a squeeze before pulling the box open. Inside lay two silver rings, glinting against the light from a nearby lamp. They were thin bands, perfectly tucked in velvet and they were beautiful. A capital ‘J’ on one ring and a ‘R’ on the other. Jaemin doesn’t speak, doesn’t know how to at this point as he searches for Renjun’s eyes. 

“They’re promise rings. I know it isn’t much now but it’s something i’ve been thinking about for a while now.” he widens his eyes before Jaemin could even respond. “You don’t have to wear it now, if you don’t feel comfortable with it. _ I,- _ I can wait.” he smiles reassuringly, dimples appearing. “I’ll wait for as long as you want.”

Jaemin feels the lump in his throat and his eyes watering, his cold long forgotten. His eyes fly back and forth between the box in Renjun’s hands and his kind smile and suddenly Jaemin feels like crying. He bites his tongue.

“No, I,” he croaks out. “I love you.” is all he manages to say but Renjun understands him anyways. Giggling with watery eyes as he slips the rings onto their fingers. Jaemin runs a finger against the engraved ‘R’ on his ring, lips stretching in a wide smile and not paying his aching muscles any mind. He reaches for Renjun’s hand, feeling the engraved ‘J’ on his ring. Pride blooms in his chest knowing it was for him. Renjun was his. 

He doesn’t realize Renjun snuggling next to him until cold feet meet his warmer ones. “No fair, your gift is better than mine.” Jaemin teases playfully as Renjun lays a head on his shoulder. He shakes his head. “I think yours is better. No one’s almost burned an apartment for me.” the giggle tickles his neck as Renjun places a kiss directly under his ear - sending shivers down his spine. 

“Well then I’m proposing next time.” Jaemin says and despite his tone being light, they both know it held a heavy meaning. 

A hand wraps around his torso. “Deal.”

Renjun starts humming and Jaemin knows this is exactly how they’re supposed to spend the rest of their life. At peace and together.

**Author's Note:**

> spare validation! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
